Earthbound (Live-Action)
The live-action flim of Earthbound. The famous group of PK powers of Onett, are on an adventure to save the Earth from their worst threat: Porky Minch, Loverina Flirts, and Hokey Pitch. Ness, Chase, Lucas, Paula Polestar, Samantha, and Emma Sparks are played by robot slaves. Cast These are some of the cast roles so far in the movie: * Nobody Plot Shit happens. Soundtrack The soundtrack is fraught with stolen mainstream music that is the cause of 20% of the film company's lawsuits. Fliming Fliming is still in development for another millennia. For this time, nobody seems to want to play as any character. The movie being flim in process in Calfornia, LA. Production The flim cast members were happily willing to take part of the flim. "This is torture! Unbelievable torture!" - Anonymous Reception The film was critically panned worldwide for having nothing to do with EarthBound, and everything to do with destroying the charm of an epic. The folks at RottenTomatoes were so scarred by this film that they gave it an impossible and rather remarkable -50% (negative fifty percent). Characters Ness (portrayed by ?) the "brave leader" 'who is the main protagonist. Ness is in a relationship with Paula Jones, but most of the time agrue with one another; also having childish fights, but soon they realize how much they care for each other. He love his family, and his young sister, Tracy. Ness is confident and determine, and is less level-headed than he is in the video games and anime. Though, he still thinks things through often. He has an apetitite like Chase and Lucas does. Lucas (portrayed by ?) the '"timid hero" 'and the girlfriend of Samantha, who is somwhat the opposite of him, but express their feelings for each other often. Lucas cares for Samantha, who is far more active and braver than him. Lucas is cautious and a bit of a coward. He dislikes fights, and will usually sometimes break them up. Lucas has a big apetite for meat, and can communciate with other animals. Despite Lucas' biggest fears, he is brave and can have courage inside himself. He acts more naive and ditzy than Samantha. Lucas is kind-hearted and cheerful. Chase (portrayed by ?) the '"smart heroic" 'and Emma's love interest, who he nervously has romantic feelings for her. Chase's older brother, Zack, who taunts him often for fun, but their relationship has it's ups and downs. Chase displays a dry sense of humor. He has a bit of a temper, though, mostly when things goes wrongs. However; he is witty, tidy, friendly, and kind. He is good at making potions at science lab period at school, though, Ness will disturb him in some way that causes an explodition. Paula Polestar (portrayed by a mannequin) the "'less damsel-in-distress" 'and Ness' love interest, who they share an "love and hate relationship" (similar in the anime and sometimes in the games). Having her personality from the games, Paula is short-tempered, who she is known to easily be anger. She is also vain, mostly about her appearance. During the movie, her and Ness have "relationship issues." Emma secretly wants her to be more level-headed, but due to her attitude, Paula usually gets frustated. Paula has also shown to be competitive and self-serving. Despite her this, she is kind and a sweetheart half of the time. At school, she's known to be on the cheerleading team, which she is quite good at. Samantha (portrayed by ?) the '"spunky tomboy" 'and Lucas' girlfriends, who they express their feelings for one another often than the others. Samantha can stand up for herself more easily than Lucas can, making her sassy and bold. Samantha is optimistic and self-assured for her very tomboyish attitude. Samantha enjoys sports, but helps little girls come confident in themselves. Samantha is fearless and sassy, who isn't afraid of taking on Porky herself. Samantha is cheerful, upbeat, bright, full of energy, fun-loving and a go-getter. She is famous at school for her alethic, optimistic, and sport-loving personality for working in a Troup with young girls. Emma Sparks (portrayed by an OC) the '"generous klutzy girl" 'and Chase's love interest, who she has a permanent crush on. Like in the games, Emma is very kind and polite, who is intelligent and slightly naive. Emma is also klutzy, who trips over at times. Emma cares for her family deeply than ever. She is mature and displays a dry sense of humor. She's on the cheerleading team with Paula at school, however; because of her klutziness, it can make the group a mess. Emma cares for many others too, as well as her friends, small children, and parents. Blossom the Fludderfly (portrayed by a puppet) Emma's pet/sidekick who is cheerful and optimistic. She can spit out water from her mouth. Blossom was orinally going to be voiced by her regular actress Rebecca Honig, but changed to Tara Strong. Antagonists Porky Minch (voiced by himself) the '"power hungry villain" 'and the main antagonist of the flim. Porky has been very long rivals with Ness, and later his friends. He is loud, bad temper, and self-centered. He has a crush on Paula Polestar; Ness' love interest. He is always seen in his Bed Mecha, showing signs of anger. Porky does displays a sense of humor, which shows his immature and self-center personality. Hokey Pitch (voiced by Porky Minch) the '"energetic fan of the antagonist" 'and the secondary main antagonist of the flim. Hokey is loud, annoying, and energetic which annoys Porky. He shares many conflicts with Loverina Flirts, mostly because she thinks he is very annoying and loud. He is a fan of Porky, but Porky often views him annoying and too loud, but sees him as his friend though. Loverina Flirts (portrayed by another mannequin) the '"flirty rouge" 'and the third main antagonist of the flim. She has a major crush on Porky, where she constantly flirts with him at her every opportintity, but he rarely returns her feelings back to her. She has a violent rivalry with Paula Polestar, instantly jealous of the fact Porky has a crush on her. Loverina is self-asorbed, sassy, flirty, mean, and violent temper. She has an annoyance with Hokey. Supporting Characters 'Tracy (portrayed by ?) Ness' younger sister, and the best friend of Marissa Sparks. She is friendly, clever, and a bit of a hothead. She'll give Ness advice from time to time when needs it. She in the movie can be seen with characters such as Ness, Marissa, and her mother. Marissa Sparks (portrayed by ?) Emma's younger sister, and the best friend of Tracy. She is outgoing, friendly, and fun-loving. Marissa is just as clever as her best friend, Tracy. She is far less gentle than her older sister, and less sensitive than her. Marissa is also a bit of a tomboy, who is outgoing and eager. Marissa has a rivalry with Chase's brother, Zack. Richard Sparks (portrayed by ?) Emma Sparks' baby brother, who is cheery and energetic. Most of the time, seen giggling and laughing. Like most babies, he is somewhat curious when around people and the outside world. Ana (Ness' Mother) (portrayed by ?) Ness and Tracy's mother. She is a skill cook, who is seen cooking. Ana is an actress, who appears clueless around stuff her. But she loves her children and husband, and tries her best to be a good mother. Ana is often cheery and sees nothing hopeless. Old Man Johnson (portrayed by ?) Samantha's father like figure, who he refers to her "princess” although, she refuses for him to keep calling her that. Old Man Johnson is also known to be her butler as well. He is close friends with Mary Ann, who he has a liking for Samantha's love interest, Lucas. He is kind, gentle, and polite elderly man who is good at cooking and cleanning. Mary Ann (portrayed by ?) Lucas' mother-like figure. She adopted Lucas as his family died previously. She is graceful, kind, and charming. Although a young adult, she is shown to be somewhat naive. Mary Ann allows Lucas to stay with Ness and Chase. Zack (portrayed by ?) Chase's older brother, who is a teen. Chase and Zack don't often get along with each other, for their differences. He is mean and immature, who dislikes Chase's geeky ways. Zack also dislikes Ness, Lucas, Paula, Emma, Samantha, etc. Zack shares a rivalry with Marissa Sparks, Emma's younger sister. He has a bit of an antagonistic nature. Chase's Unnamed Father (portrayed by ?) Chase and Zack's father, who is a hardworker, who everytime he leaves, Zack is incharge of Ness, Lucas, and his younger brother, Chase. He allows what Chase does best, and worries alot about Zack and his immature ways. Sarabelle Polestar (portrayed by ?) Paula's mother, who is sweet and cheery. She works at a preschool, alongside her husband, and wants Paula to follow in their footsteps, but Paula isn't too thrill. The Lil' Earth-Starettes Troup (minor characters) The troup who runs around the streets, shouting, "WHO ARE WE?!"